


Dysfunctional Christmas Carols

by DiamondWinters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Carols, Christmas Fluff, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, New Yuri on Ice Christmas Song, Pardoy Lyrics, Singing, Sung to Jingle Bells, Underage Drinking, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters
Summary: Leo hosts a holiday party and things get a little silly when the gang starts making up their own words to Christmas songs.





	Dysfunctional Christmas Carols

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuroganetzuki (JupiterInWords)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterInWords/gifts).



> Secret Santa gift for the lovely kuroganetzuki. I hope you enjoy!

Leo had thrown a holiday party and had invited all the skaters. Most had shown up, though a few couldn’t make it. Georgi had already made other plans with his new girlfriend, and Victor and Yuuri were spending the holidays in Japan with the Katsukis. The rest were outside bundled up and singing traditional Christmas songs, harassing the unsuspecting neighbors by caroling around the nicer parts of Detroit.

They were all a little tipsy as Chris had encouraged everyone to warm up with a few shots of liquor to help against the chilly weather. In all honestly, it wasn’t that cold out. It was in the low 50s and the snow that had fallen the days before was already melting. But, Chris had insisted and no one had argued, not when they could indulge a little in drinks. For the younger carolers, like Guang Hong and Yuri, this was especially a treat.

So, here they were, a group of tipsy skaters, walking down the street, laughing, singing, (some off key), and generally being silly in their antics.

“I know.. I know!” Phichit giggled, “let’s make up our own words.” He had been the giggliest of the group so far, and was apparently a bit of a lightweight.

“To which song?” Seung-gil asked.

Leo couldn’t tell if Seung-gil was tipsy or not. Although he was smiling more than usual and had attempted to kiss Phichit a few times, only to be thwarted in his efforts by Phichit stepping away at the last moment. It had become rather comical to watch.

“Jingle bells,” Yuri declared, “it’s the easiest to make new words for,” he was standing very close to Otabek, with a hand in his best friend’s pocket.

Leo suspected they were dating, but they never said anything, not even on SNS, and he wasn’t about to endure the wrath of the Ice Tiger of Russia to find out. He figured when they wanted others to know they’d announce it in their own way.

“You mean like … Jingle Bells, Yuri smells, Victor’s so extra!” Mila sang, a giggling Sara clutching to her side.

The small blond glared daggers at her and Otabek pulled his hand out of the shared pocket to wrap around the lithe waist holding him back.

“Or how about, Deck the halls with rings of gold, fa la la la la la la la la. Skate until you are too old, fa la la la la la la la la.” Guang Hong sang out loud and clear, making the others laugh.

“I have one,” Otabek offers then clears his throat, throws a wink at Yuri and begins to sing a familiar tune, with unfamiliar lyrics.

“Dashing through the snow  
to get to the rink on time.  
Through the slush we go  
Wishing for downtime.

Our ring-tone chimes are loud  
making spirits high  
What fun seeing all our friends  
Posting selfies on the ice.

Jingle bells, Yakov smells,  
Victor is so gay.  
Georgi cries while Mila flies  
Away from Michele’s jealous rage.

Jingle bells, Yuri yells,  
JJ go away.  
oh what fun it is to glide  
On Victor’s golden Skates.”

Everyone stared at him for a moment after the last syllable resonated from his voice. Then all at once, everyone, Yuri and Mila included, burst into hysterical laughter, their breath wheezing from them and making them look like dragons in winter clothing.

After that it was a contest to see who could come up with the best parody lyrics for Christmas songs. They didn’t bother going to any houses by that point, they knew the residents wouldn’t get the jokes, and probably wouldn’t appreciate the change, so they wandered around as they sang at the top of their lungs.

By the time they got back to Leo’s place the night air had begun to chill and everyone was shivering from the cold, as the night had chilled quite a bit, but were in high spirits from how much fun they had. All in all, it was one of the best Christmases yet.

They placed their coats and boots by the door and everyone congregated into the kitchen as Guang Hong helped Leo make some hot cocoa to warm them up with. As they were passing out mugs, Leo noticed two of their numbers were missing. Leaving the others to chat and laugh about the night’s events, he walked back into the hallway only to stop suddenly.

There, standing under the mistletoe was Phichit and Seung-gil, wrapped up in each other, kissing.

Definitely the best Christmas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: https://diamondwinters.tumblr.com/


End file.
